


across ice

by chadsuke



Category: Cinderella (1950), Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa dances with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	across ice

Elsa held out her hand, waiting, hopeful. “Will you… dance with me, Ella?”

Her girlfriend laughed, taking her hand. “Alright. But I must warn you, I’ve never danced on ice skates before. I hope they’re not _too_ much harder than glass slippers.”

Carefully, the queen pulled Ella out onto the ice-coated courtyard, her skates cutting into the smooth surface. Elsa wasn’t wearing any skates, of course - she was too at home on the ice, too accustomed to it to need any of that. “See, you’ve got it,” Elsa encouraged, a role she wasn’t used to.

It took Ella a few more moments before she answered, getting used to this complexity, before she returned the smile. “The glass slippers were harder.”

With that, she let go of her hands, and skated right by the queen. Yes, she had it. Ella made a loop of the entire courtyard, spraying snow as she dashed, before skidding to a stop in front of her girlfriend. “Will you dance with me, Elsa?”

She laughed, taking her hand. “Alright.”


End file.
